Re
Pharaoh of the Gods | aspects = Ra Re-Horakhty | primordial = | pantheon = Mulhorandi pantheon Egyptian pantheon | race = | gender = | power5e = Demigod | alignment5e = Lawful good | symbol5e = Solar disk encircled by serpent | homeplane5e = | realm5e = | serves5e = | servedby5e = | portfolio5e = | domains5e = Life, Light | worshipers5e = | cleric alignments5e = | channel divinity5e = Preserve life Radiance of the dawn | holy days5e = | class5e = | refs5e = | power4e = | alignment4e = | symbol4e = | dominion4e = | realm4e = | serves4e = | servedby4e = | sphere4e = | domains4e = | worshipers4e = | cleric alignments4e = | channel divinity4e = | holy days4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | power3e = | alignment3e = | symbol3e = | homeplane3e = | realm3e = | serves3e = | servedby3e = | portfolio3e = | domains3e = | worshipers3e = | cleric alignments3e = | favored weapon3e = | holy days3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | power2e = Greater deity | alignment2e = Lawful neutral | symbol2e = Ankh on a solar disc | homeplane2e = Arcadia/Buxenus | realm2e = Heliopolis (Thekele-Re) | serves2e = | servedby2e = | portfolio2e = The sun, kings | spheres2e = | worshipers2e = | cleric alignments2e = | holy days2e = | class2e = | refs2e = The 2nd edition statistics are for Ra. No values specific to the manifestation within the Forgotten Realms called Re have been published. | power1e = | alignment1e = | symbol1e = | homeplane1e = | realm1e = | serves1e = | servedby1e = | portfolio1e = | worshipers1e = | cleric alignments1e = | holy days1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | animals = | plants = | monsters = | minerals = | colors = | misc manifestations = | manifestation refs = }} Re was the former head of the Mulhorandi pantheon. As an ancient deity active in multiple crystal spheres he was known as Ra, while his manifestation sent to the Realms took the name Re. Re died due to injuries he received during the Battle of the Gods by the orc deity Gruumsh during the Orcgate Wars. As Re died he transferred his power to Horus, who was from then known as Horus-Re. History During the Second Sundering, Re and other deities from the pantheon returned in the form of demigods and led the Mulhorandi uprising against the Imaskari, in a manner similar to how the Chosen manifested in other regions. As of 1489 DR, Mulhorand was led by the returned pantheon, who temporarily set their differences aside for the good of the Mulhorandi people. Appendix Notes References Connections Category:Mulhorandi pantheon Category:Egyptian pantheon Category:Inhabitants of Arcadia Category:Inhabitants of Buxenus Category:Inhabitants of Heliopolis Category:Lawful neutral deities Category:Inhabitants of the Outer Planes Category:Inhabitants of the Great Wheel planes Category:Greater deities Category:Demipowers Category:Life domain deities Category:Light domain deities